Mais que um motivo
by Dana Norram
Summary: Quem poderia salvar Vincent de seus próprios medos e lhe dar uma razão para continuar vivendo? // YAOI // CidxVincent // ONESHOT


**N.A: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Então, se você fedelho está aqui, faça o favor de NÃO LER. Caso resolva se arriscar, azar o seu, eu avisei. Aos demais, boa leitura! ^_^

* * *

**Mais que um motivo**  
Por Dana Norram

Nibel. Seis dias para a queda do meteoro.

Os portões da velha mansão ShinRa rangeram assim que foram abertos. Uma figura adentrou por entre as altas paredes do casarão abandonado, deixando algumas marcas na poeira do chão conforme andava. Com cuidado inspecionou cada canto do lugar, não gostaria de se deparar com alguma criatura indesejada. Tão logo se certificou de que estava completamente só, Vincent dirigiu-se ao porão pela passagem secreta, descendo a escada espiralada para chegar ao corredor que levava à sua... alcova.

A porta rangeu baixinho quando foi aberta. A sala estava silenciosa, como um túmulo. Esta era a descrição perfeita. O lugar era úmido e decorado com caveiras por todos os lados. Mas estas não provocavam nenhuma reação em Vincent, que sequer olhou para elas, apenas chutou algumas cabeças que estavam no seu caminho quando se dirigiu até o caixão do centro. Aquele em que Hojo o prendera durante mais de 30 anos. Aqueles 30 anos de pesadelo...

"Lucrecia..." , Vincent não sabia exatamente o que pensar.

"Era uma linda dama..." ele recordou-se. Ainda da época que era um dos Turks. Seu maior erro: ter ingressado na companhia ShinRa, e ter se apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Nada repararia seu erro.

Será que ele ainda a amava?

Era tão estranho pensar nisto agora... há algum tempo diria com convicção que seu amor por ela era o mesmo de anos atrás, que este sentimento não tinha esfriado. Mas agora, depois de tudo que havia passado talvez não pudesse dizer o mesmo. Deveria estar satisfeito. Afinal...

_Realizei minha vingança. Hojo está morto. _

Ele então sentou-se sobre tampa do caixão.

"Hojo está morto..." murmurou o ex-Turk levando sua mão direita sem a luva para a frente do rosto; ele pela primeira vez repara na palidez, as veias podiam ser vistas com facilidade de tão azuis - "...e eu também."

Vincent fechou os olhos, apertando com força seu braço metálico até que os longos dedos de metal roçarem em seu pulso, o arranhando. Debruçou o rosto sobre a mão, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a própria perna. Os cabelos caíram para frente formando um véu negro que escondeu a face cansada como uma mortalha.

***

Não saberia dizer se havia adormecido. De repente encontrava-se em... _onde estava afinal?_... aguçando seus instintos, Vincent descobriu-se em Rocket Town, o antigo centro da divisão de exploração espacial da ShinRa. E também... O lugar onde o encontraria pela primeira vez.

Modos tão rudes. Jamais imaginara um membro da companhia com aquele palavreado. Acostumado aos altos cargos, SOLDIERS de primeira classe, conselheiros e cientistas, ou Turks como ele próprio... Vincent nunca poderia imaginar que existisse alguém como Cid Highwind.

Ele estava de costas, agachado, fazendo reparos num canto do foguete quando Cloud e os demais chegaram para falar com o capitão. Cid levantou-se, virando-se para o grupo. Os cabelos muito loiros, talvez mais claros que os de Cloud, os olhos eram um azul límpido, mas ao mesmo tempo bem vivo, não igual aos daqueles que eram expostos à energia Mako. Talvez Vincent fosse alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, mas daquela distância era impossível ter certeza. Tinha um cigarro nos lábios. Limpou as mãos num trapo que carregava na cintura e fitou seus visitantes.

"Gostaríamos de falar com o capitão..." disse Cloud.

"O próprio." Respondeu, estendendo a mão que o ex-SOLDIER apertou.

Trocaram algumas palavras e resolveram voltar para a casa e falar com Shera, a "faz-tudo" de Cid. Porém, antes que Vincent deixasse o foguete, uma risada zombeteira, quase inaudível, chegou aos seus ouvidos. Inflou de raiva, pois sabia que era dirigida a ele. Assim que os demais saíram dali, Vincent voltou-se e encontrou o capitão acendendo um novo cigarro. Este o olhou sem interesse e deu uma tragada, soltando a fumaça em seguida.

"Do que ria?" perguntou o ex-Turk, friamente. Sua voz não mostrava qualquer emoção.

"De você." Disse o capitão levando o cigarro de volta aos lábios.

"Por quê?"

"Esse seu jeito não me engana... você cheira a ShinRa rapaz."

Por essa ele não esperava. Não havia mais nada nele que lembrasse o seu antigo emprego. Nada de uniforme... talvez a frieza... Mas Vincent sempre fora assim, mesmo antes de se tornar um Turk.

"Eu conheço a porcaria da ShinRa, sei muito bem o que aqueles filhos da puta fazem com o planeta... mas quer saber de uma coisa?"

Vincent permaneceu em silêncio.

"... eu não ligo a mínima... tudo que preciso está aqui..." sorriu mostrando o maço de cigarros que trazia preso na tira dos óculos de proteção - "e ali." Disse apontando para fora do foguete, ao longe via-se o Tiny Bronco.

"E eu de muito menos." Responde Vincent, virando-se e se dirigindo para a saída.

Cid piscou sem entender.

"Nooossa... que carinha esquisito..." comentou para si. "A gente não pode nem fazer uma brincadeirinha que esses fudidos Turks já levam a sério."

Estranho... o rapaz não havia dito que era um Turk... no entanto tinha certeza que esse era o cargo dele. Ou que no mínimo um dia fora um Turk. Esse era o único motivo que atribuía para o cabeludo estar andando com um bando de terroristas. Não fora difícil reconhecer alguns dos membros da afamada AVALANCHE, mas não havia realmente com que se preocupar, não havia nenhum reator naquela cidade para eles mandarem pelos ares... o máximo que tentariam fazer era roubar algum avião, mas sem Cid para pilotar, com certeza o vôo seria um fracasso. Era só ficar de olhos abertos, de modo que deu os ombros e terminou os ajustes...

***

_"... você cheira a ShinRa..."_

Vincent lembrou-se mais uma vez das palavras do capitão. Estavam todos agora na casa com Shera esperando que Cid chegasse. Sentados ao redor de uma mesa, Barret e Cloud conversavam, Tifa e Yuffie trocavam olhares mas nenhuma palavra, Red XIII dormia deitando num canto, e Cait estava fora, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. O ex-Turk agora encostando contra a parede, cruzava os braços.

Por que o capitão o deixara tão preocupado? Por que não parava de pensar no que ele havia dito...

Logo que Cid entrou na sala gritando com a pobre Shera para que ela servisse um chá aos visitantes, ele foi abordado por Cloud.

"Cale-se! Ponha sua bunda naquela cadeira e beba sua droga de CHÁ." Falou o piloto enquanto punha os pés sobre a mesa e mirava Cloud com um pouco de raiva. "Que é? Minha _hospitalidade_ não é boa o bastante pra você?"

Durante a rápida conversa, Vincent procurou não desviar os olhos do capitão, mas este não percebeu ou, no mínimo, não deu mostras disto. Logo depois Cid deixou o local a fim de preparar-se para a chegada de Rufus, e Shera começou a contar sobre a primeira (e frustada) tentativa de vôo do foguete ShinRa-26 e o motivo de Cid tanto a odiar. Quando terminou de ouvir, Vincent deu um pouco de razão para ela, e ao mesmo tempo ficou um pouco triste pela total submissão que a mulher demonstrava, ele lembrou-se de Lucrecia que o dispensou e depois tornou-se Cobaia de Hojo e Gast...

"Vincent? Tá tudo bem?"

Era Cloud que o chamava, se dirigindo com os demais para fora da casa. O ex-Turk nada respondeu, apenas desencostou da parede e seguiu o loiro para os fundos, para fugirem de lá. Palmer, responsável pela divisão de desenvolvimento espacial, entrara na casa, e não seria nada divertido serem reconhecidos.

Infelizmente não foi possível evitar um combate, mas logo a luta contra o gorducho terminou (de forma hilária, diga-se de passagem), e eles embarcaram no Tiny Bronco, em movimento. Com um salto, Vince alcançou na borda da asa e segurou-se, assim como os demais. Quando ouviram os primeiros tiros contra o avião, repararam que Cid estava correndo atrás deles, sem dar a mínima para as balas que passaram raspando pelo seu corpo e acabam por acertar em cheio a cauda do avião. Depois que ele embarcou, o grupo foi forçado a fazer um pouso de emergência no meio do oceano, e finalmente o capitão, tendo seus sonhos e perspectivas em relação a ShinRa destruídos, resolveu se unir ao grupo.

***

"O seu nome é Vincent, certo?"

O ex-Turk virou-se na direção da voz. Cid estava ao seu lado.

Vincent balançou a cabeça afirmativamente mediante a pergunta do capitão.

Desde que haviam saído de Rocket Town, ignoravam-se prontamente. Estavam no momento em Wutai, onde Yuffie estava dando uma bela dor de cabeça para eles depois de sumir com praticamente todas as materias do grupo. O jeito era ficar esperando Cloud decidir o que fazer.

"O meu é Cid. Cid Highwind." O loiro disse estendendo a mão.

"Eu sei." Respondeu Valentine voltando a fitar a rua em silêncio, deixando Cid com o braço estendido.

"_Condenado_... que bela forma de começar..." ele disse sarcástico, puxando o braço de volta. "Você é assim a porra do tempo todo?" ele perguntou.

Vincent o ignorou.

O capitão começou a se irritar com o cabeludo. Ninguém tratava Cid Highwind com tanto desdém. Essa era SUA função. "Você se acha o grande anti-social, não é mesmo?" Cid tirou um cigarro do maço e o levou aos lábios, acendendo-o em seguida. Vincent continuava mudo. "Ah! Quer saber? Foda-se!" xingou o piloto.

Vincent viu Cid se afastar com passos pesados para junto dos outros. Ele não falara decentemente com ninguém do grupo até agora, e não era com um desbocado qualquer que iria quebrar seu tabu. Pelo menos, evitaria ao máximo.

***

Podia-se lembrar com clareza da Gold Saucer, um parque de diversões onde tudo era artificial e mesmo assim encantador. Até o sombrio Ghost Hotel tinha sua magia. Estavam todos juntos no Hall repassando os acontecimentos até aquela data. Logo terminaram a conversa, e cada um foi subindo para seu respectivo quarto. Cid estava sentado numa cadeira um pouco afastado do grupo. Não dava mostras de se levantar, de modo que Vincent chegou junto dele e o chamou. Ele não se moveu. O ex-Turk juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Mexeu nele com a mão para constatar o que já imaginava. Cid dormia a sono alto e provavelmente não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que o grupo conversara.

"Cid..." ele tentou mais uma vez chamá-lo "...já está na hora de irmos para nossos quartos... Cid..."

Nenhuma resposta.

Vincent olhou para os lados. Estavam sozinhos. Até mesmo os falsos fantasmas que há pouco zanzavam pelo Hall tinham desaparecido. Olhou mais uma vez para o piloto adormecido, a franja loira caída desleixadamente sobre o rosto. Pensou um pouco... _"Ah não! Não me diga que eu vou ter que..."_ ele balançou a cabeça. Decidira-se. Com delicadeza para não acordar o piloto, pegou-o pela cintura, jogando um dos braços dele por cima de seu próprio ombro. Subiu as escadas com dificuldade, caminhado pelo corredor até chegar num quarto vazio na extremidade sul do hotel. Abriu a porta com um pontapé, de leve, para não fazer barulho.

Caminhou até a cama e, quando ia jogar Cid sobre ela, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu por cima do piloto. Encarou-o assustado com medo que ele acordasse, com os rostos quase encostados, Vincent corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Cid murmurou alguma coisa bem baixinho, mas não despertou, Vincent deu um suspiro de alívio e levantou-se pronto para sair dali correndo. Quando estava prestes a deixar o quarto, um clarão invadiu o cômodo, seguido de um forte barulho de trovão. O ex-Turk ficou paralisado com o susto, mas logo se recuperou e dirigiu-se até a janela observando o céu fascinado, onde os relâmpagos artificiais produziam um belíssimo efeito visual.

"O que você faz aqui?"

Vincent virou-se abruptamente e encarou o piloto que tinha se sentado na cama e parecia procurar algo nos bolsos. Por fim achou o isqueiro e acendeu um cigarro. O ex-Turk suspirou fundo.

"Eu... você adormeceu lá embaixo. Achei que seria melhor te trazer para cá, mas já estou de saída..." e caminhou na direção da porta.

Cid deu um sorrisinho.

"Perdi algo importante?"

Vincent virou-se para encarar o piloto.

"Não."

"&$#% ... Sephiroth... Terra Prometida... _inferno_, era disso que vocês estavam falando, certo? E claro, daquela fudida companhia de eletricidade, aposto."

O ex-Turk balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. Cid jogou fora o cigarro pela metade, e abanou a fumaça que estava ao redor, levantando-se e chegando bem próximo de Vincent.

"Grande merda..." ele resmungou. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo virou-se para Vincent, coçando o queixo, e perguntou: "Por que está lutando contra eles? ShinRa e Sephiroth?"

"Não estou lutando contra eles. Quero apenas realizar minha vingança." Respondeu em voz baixa.

Um leve vento soprou pelo quarto bagunçando os cabelos negros de Vincent.

Cid juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Vingança?"

"Sim, vingança." Disse, tirando alguns fios da face.

"Você é fudidamente estranho, Vince, fica quieto no seu canto, diz que não se importa com nada, e agora que está aqui apenas para se vingar." Cid falou, e o ex-Turk virou o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam por causa dos trovões artificiais que rasgavam os céus da Gold Saucer.

"Começo a me interessar pelo que você tem aí dentro." Disse o piloto apontando para o peito de Vincent.

O homem de cabelos compridos lhe lançou um olhar confuso, indagador.

"Há muito tempo que eu não conhecia alguém tão interessante quanto você..." disse Cid dando um sorrisinho. _"Vincent Valentine." _

O ex-Turk corou levemente.

"Eu preciso ir." Disse virando-se e saindo do quarto. O capitão não o seguira, achando melhor deixá-lo só.

***

Mais uma vez encurralados. A ShinRa parecia seguir cada passo de Cloud e seus amigos. Logo descobriu-se um espião no grupo, Cait Sith. Vincent não se importou muito com isso, mas Cid quase colocou o hotel abaixo quando soube da traição. O ex-Turk teve que se segurar para não rir da reação no mínimo exagerada do capitão.

Mais eventos se seguiram, alguns não muito agradáveis de se presenciar. A morte de Aerith fora um deles. Vincent conseguia imaginar o que se passou na mente de Cloud, pensara até em dizer algumas palavras de conforto, mas o máximo que fez foi olhar para o corpo caído da moça e sair sem abrir a boca.

***

Dali eles partiram atrás de Sephiroth. Cid não falou mais com ele desde então. A morte da Ancient ainda era uma imagem viva na memória de cada um, ninguém se via muito disposto a conversar. Depois de dias de viagem eles finalmente chegaram ao extremo norte do planeta. Infelizmente os eventos ali foram muito confusos para que eles pudessem entender o que se passava. Logo chegaram executivos da ShinRa à cratera, e Hojo estava entre eles, Vincent precisou se segurar para não o matar ali mesmo, mas ele sabia que teria sua chance. Uma grande explosão aconteceu, e o meteoro foi convocado.

A partir daí Vince só se lembra de acordar dentro do que ele julgou ser a casa de máquinas de um navio ou algo parecido.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu Yuffie e Red adormecidos num canto.

"Já acordou?"

Vincent virou a cabeça e viu Cid sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Oi pra você também. Tifa e Barret estão lá em cima. Foram pegos pelo bastardo do Rufus. Durante a confusão que aquela merda do Weapon fez, nós conseguimos escapar sem sermos vistos."

"E Cloud?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia. Lá em cima o imbecil não está. Depois daquela fudida explosão você e a ninjazinha fizeram o grande favor de apagarem... tivemos então de correr para não irmos para o xadrez junto deles."

Vincent fitou Cid com os olhos vermelhos arregalados.

"Eu fiz O QUÊ?!"

"Leia meus lábios: você desmaiou."

"Eu desmaiei?!"

"Desmaiou sim senhor."

"E como vim parar aqui?"

"Voando que não foi... Red trouxe a Yuffie nas costas, e eu te trouxe..."

O jovem encarou o loiro mais uma vez, ele soltou um suspiro e olhou para frente.

"Acho que deveria te agradecer..."

"Não precisa, Vincent Valentine, não fiz nada que você não faria."

Mais troca de olhares.

"E ainda não nos encontraram?"

"Pra começo dessa porcaria de conversa... lave bem suas orelhas e preste atenção." Cid então fez o gesto de contar nos dedos. "Primeiro, duvido muito que tenham sentido nossa falta, acho que os membros da AVALANCHE são tudo que a perua da Scarlet e o Rufus querem para servir de isca."

"Isca?"

"Para o Cloud." Ele disse pegando um cigarro, mas ao lembrar-se exatamente de onde estava, guardou novamente. "Segundo..." ele encarou Vince, fazendo o nº2 com a mão, "...aqueles asnos imbecis da ShinRa jamais vão nos encontrar aqui."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" perguntou o ex-Turk fazendo uma careta de incredulidade.

"E 3º, essa aeronave chama-se Highwind, eu mesmo a projetei e a construi, cada porcaria de pedaço dela, a conheço como a palma da minha mão e sei de compartimentos que nem os inúteis tripulantes fazem idéia que existam."

O ex-Turk procurou não demonstrar espanto diante do discurso de Cid.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Vincent perguntou.

"Você está muito comunicativo hoje. Acho que a altitude está afetando sua arrogância de merda..."

"Se importaria de responder a minha pergunta?" falou se acomodando melhor contra os canos que brotavam das paredes.

"Junon. Em poucas horas estaremos lá. Aliás é bom que você esteja acordado. Precisamos fazer um plano..."

"Plano?"

"Claro. Aquela merda de brinquedo traidor conversou comigo há poucos minutos e..."

"Você disse que ninguém conseguiria chegar até aqui." Ele interrompeu.

"E não conseguiram. Eu que saí atrás dele... Cait Sith me disse então que o plano do Rufus é usar Tifa e Barret como isca para Cloud, ou caso nosso amiguinho não dê as caras, o que é muito provável, eles vão servir para acalmar a população..."

Vincent lhe lançou um olhar cheio de dúvida.

"O que quer dizer com 'acalmar' a população?"

"Hum..." o piloto ponderou por alguns segundos e deu um sorrisinho coçando a barba por fazer. "Provavelmente serão executados em praça pública."

Vincent não esbouçou reação. Limitou-se a virar para um lado e dar um suspiro.

"Qual o plano?"

"Vamos esperar chegar em Junon. Cait nos manterá informados. Ele se encarregará de libertar Tifa e Barret. Yuffie vai junto para dar cobertura. Eu ficarei aqui e aprontarei a aeronave para decolar."

"E onde eu entro nesta história?"

"Você não acha realmente que os imbecis da ShinRa vão ceder a Highwind assim numa boa, acha?"

Vincent quase sorriu mediante a pergunta/afirmação de Cid.

"É uma bela aeronave." Comentou o ex-Turk olhando ao redor, passando sua mão sã sobre os canos enferrujados.

"Eu sei." Respondeu o piloto com ar imponente.

"Mas não vê um pano há anos..." ele zombou, erguendo os dedos cheios de pó.

"Muito engraçado, seu Turk fudido..." Cid levantou-se batendo a poeira de sua jaqueta "Vou acordar as duas belas adormecidas ali e explicar-lhes o plano."

***

Felizmente correu tudo como o planejado. Barret e Tifa chegaram sãs e salvos a Highwind.

Porém foram dias e dias de agonia para os ocupantes refugiados na aeronave até que a execução deles fosse anunciada para que o plano pudesse ser colocado em prática. Durante a espera, Cid trouxe até Vincent uma planta da aeronave que, diga-se de passagem, era enorme. Estudou atentamente cada passagem daquele lugar, no caso de uma emergência, ele saberia exatamente para onde correr.

"Por que você só mostra isso para mim?"

Cid ouviu a pergunta, e seu cigarro quase caiu dos lábios. Ele levantou o olhar para o cabeludo que estava sentado ao seu lado, a planta da aeronave postada sobre as pernas dobradas dele.

"O que inferno você disse?"

"Estamos em quatro por aqui, mas até agora só eu vi estas plantas. Por quê?"

"Bem, eu, eu..." Cid gaguejou... "Shit! Vincent! Não é nada. Só acontece que você, porra, você é o mais sensato do que a ninjazinha... inferno... pro Nanaki talvez eu mostre, mas ele tem instinto, e quanto aquele brinquedo estufado de merda... você bem sabe que ele não merece a confiança de ninguém, até parece que eu iria mostrar os segredos da MINHA aeronave para ele ir e entregar de mão beijada para a fudida da ShinRa. No caso..."

"Obrigado por confiar em mim."

Cid estancou ao ouvir as palavras vindas do ex-Turk.

"Vince... eu..."

"Fico aliviado em saber que ainda me resta um pouco de humanidade."

Cid desta vez preferiu não responder. Ele não esperava por isto. Estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu.

"Amigos?" ele perguntou.

Vincent devolveu-lhe um sorriso discreto.

"Amigos." Respondeu apertando a mão enluvada de Cid.

***

Tifa estava excessivamente cabisbaixa desde que entrara na Highwind. Sentia uma falta imensa de Cloud, na verdade todos sentiam falta dele, que apesar de tudo era o líder natural do grupo. A sugestão de procurar por ele onde a Lifestream era mais abundante recobrou o ânimo de todos. Mas ao encontrá-lo quase morto em Mideel, Tifa voltou para a Highwind mais abatida do que saíra. Decidira mudar para o hospital até que ele recobrasse a consciência. A partir daí eles precisavam de alguém que tomasse a liderança do grupo.

"INFERNO! Por que tem que ser eu?"

"Nós temos que salvar o planeta. E quem está guiando a nave? Você! Por isso que você é nosso novo líder. E ninguém mais pode." Disse Barret disposto a convencer Cid a aceitar o cargo de qualquer maneira.

"Merdamerdamerdamerda...." resmungou, colocando as mãos na cabeça e depois erguendo-as para o alto em sinal de rendição.

"OK! Tá certo, eu aceito essa grande porcaria de posição!"

***

"Você está bem?"

Vincent abriu um dos olhos e viu Cid o fitando preocupado. Notou que estava deitado no chão. Sentiu uma dor no tronco e quase caiu novamente quando tentou se levantar.

"Onde estou?"

"Fudidamente quase morto se quer saber, algo inteiro por aí?"

Vincent soltou um gemido e fez uma careta de dor.

"Já vi que tá mais fudido do que eu pensei. Vamos ter de apelar. Red, traz uma Restore pra cá..."

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Vincent tentando se sentar.

"Você entrou na frente de um golpe forte como o diabo e virou um bicho, só que esse era diferente daquela besta de antes, sabe, acho que seus limites estão evoluindo... e depois que voltou ao normal você estava todo ferrado, pensamos até que estivesse morto..."

Naquele momento Red chegou com a materia e Cid passou a aplicar a magia em Vincent. Este abriu a blusa negra para que o piloto tivesse melhor acesso a área afetada. Logo abaixo do coração a marca de algo que lembrava uma queimadura, redonda e escura. Cid soltou um assobio. Assim que acabou a aplicação, ajudou-o a se levantar.

"Pode andar?"

"Acho que posso." Ele respondeu, mas não deu nem o primeiro passo que tropeçou nos próprios pés, e teria se esborrachado no chão se Cid não tivesse o segurado pela cintura.

Sentiu um frio subir pela espinha.

"Espero que você não tenha comido muito no almoço..." o piloto brincou ao colocar Vincent em suas costas e carregá-lo de volta a Highwind, seguido de Red que trazia a arma do ex-Turk consigo.

***

Logo após a primeira batalha deles contra um Weapon, a cidadezinha de Mideel foi praticamente destruída. Cloud e Tifa foram literalmente engolidos pela terra e vomitados algum tempo depois.

Eles pareciam bem melhor, Cloud contou-lhes sobre ter inventado suas memórias, sobre seu amigo Zack, sobre a experiência de Hojo e sobre Sephiroth. Parecia que ele finalmente havia encontrado seu lugar e voltou a assumir a liderança do grupo, para alívio de Cid, que se tivesse de tomar mais alguma decisão disse que iria roubar a arma de Vincent e dar um tiro na própria cabeça.

Seguiram para Nibel e depois para Junon, pegaram ali um submarino "emprestado" e partiram para Rocket Town, onde a ShinRa planejava pegar o velho ShinRa-26 e mandá-lo pro espaço, sem trocadilhos. Cid quase entrou em frenesi ao saber disto, e todos se dirigiram para a cidade.

No caminho Vincent observou as ações do amigo ao longe. Podia notar o crescente nervosismo. Demorou, mas acabou por tomar coragem o suficiente para conversar com ele.

***

Já era noite quando ele encontrou o capitão sozinho na sala de controle. Ele havia mandado todos para cama e aumentado a velocidade da Highwind para chegar ainda cedo a Rocket Town

Ao ouvir os passos vindo em sua direção, Cid começou a reclamar e virou-se.

"O que diabos há por aqui?! Eu disse que pilotaria essa merda de aeronave sozinho, então faça o favor de tirar seu traseiro daqui e me deix..." ele calou-se abruptamente ao perceber que era Vincent caminhado em sua direção. "Vince?"

O ex-Turk acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento e sentou-se na cadeira do co-piloto.

"O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora? Deveria estar no seu quarto, teremos um dia do cão amanhã..."

"Você também está acordado." Ele retrucou.

"Mas eu estou pilotando a porcaria da nave!" ele disse e soltou a fumaça do cigarro de lado, voltando a olhar para Vincent. "Além disso não estou com sono."

"Você gosta de ficar sozinho aqui, não é mesmo?" perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros, que tirava a arma da cintura e colocava-a sobre seu colo.

"Yeah... quando estou com as mãos no manche desta fudida aeronave me sinto o dono dessa droga de mundo, como se nada pudesse me deter. Nada. Me sinto livre. Durante anos e anos esperei para estar sentando na porcaria dessa cadeira novamente, e apenas agora com o mundo desmoronando lá embaixo que eu tenho essa merda de oportunidade, parece ironia da senhora sorte eu encontrar essa satisfação só agora. Me sinto tão feliz aqui, livre e sozinho..."

Vincent sentiu o peito apertar. Cid queria ficar sozinho, neste caso era melhor que ele voltasse para seu quarto e deixasse o piloto com seus pensamentos, sabia como aquilo era importante. Levantou-se da cadeira, Cid o seguindo com os olhos.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Te deixar sozinho." Ele disse serenamente, enquanto colocava a arma de volta na cintura. Mas quando soltou a mão para sair dali, Cid agarrou seu pulso com força.

"Não." Disse o loiro quase num sussurro que Vincent ouviu sem dificuldade.

O ex-Turk olhou para sua mão presa e depois para o piloto. Delicadamente soltou-se dele e deixou o local. As faces em fogo.

Ao ver a figura alta se distanciando, Cid sentiu o coração inundado num mar de tristeza. Qual era o problema com ele afinal?

"Merda!" Ele gritou dentro da mente, voltando-se para frente e checando os controles da aeronave.

***

No comando do foguete, Cid sentiu-se 10 anos mais jovem. Até foi gentil com Shera, coisa que não fazia com muita freqüência, mas a felicidade plena de estar finalmente no espaço, falava mais alto. Mesmo depois de quase ficar preso no foguete prestes a colidir com o meteoro, Cid ainda ria por qualquer coisa e fazia piadas com os demais, era como uma criança que acabava de estrear seu mais novo brinquedo e fazia questão de mostrar-se para seus amiguinhos.

Depois viu-se que de nada adiantou os esforços, o meteoro continuava vindo em direção do planeta, e nada poderia detê-lo.

De volta à companhia dos outros que aguardaram em terra até que o foguete se chocasse com o meteoro, Red sugeriu que visitassem seu avô em Cosmo Canyon. Lá com ajuda de Bugen, chegaram à cidade do Ancients e descobriram o poder da Holy. A última esperança do planeta. Precisavam de uma chave, e a conseguiriam a qualquer custo. Partiram de submarino atrás da tal chave, também entraram na fortaleza voadora Gelnika recentemente derrubada por um Weapon, mas no caminho havia algo mais...

Uma longa passagem submarina que dava numa cachoeira. Não parecia ser grande coisa, um lugar bonito de se admirar, mas eles não tinham tempo para isso. Porém um dos membros do grupo sentia que algo o chamava para dentro dali. Atrás da cocheira, uma caverna, dentro dela todo o passado de Vincent.

***

Quase caiu no chão ao ouvir a voz de Lucrecia. Ela continuava viva, igual a ele. Ela continuava presa neste mundo que só havia lhe trazido dor e sofrimento, igual a ele.

Cid e Cloud, que haviam entrado juntos, e observavam afastados e boquiabertos Vincent lembrar-se de seu tumultuado passado, o ex-Turk descrever tudo que acontecera, num tom de voz frio, sem vida.

Punia-se minuto a minuto de tudo que ocorrera, que ele não fora capaz de pará-los e que, por causa disso, ele agora precisava ficar assistindo a tudo, tudo que ele um dia amou ruir à sua volta.

Sem poder fazer nada, ele ouviu sua antiga amada lamentar-se por nunca ter segurado seu filho Sephiroth nos braços, por nunca ter sido sua mãe de verdade.

Ela achava que o seu menino estava morto. Cloud aproximou-se na tentativa de explicar, mas Vincent o impediu. Lucrecia não precisaria sofrer mais, não precisava saber que o fruto de seu ventre agora estava colocando o planeta na mira de um meteoro.

"Lucrecia... Sephiroth está morto." Vincent lhe disse.

E era verdade.

***

"Hey, Vince? Tudo bem com você?"

Vincent se encolheu na proa da Highwind, oculto pela capa vermelha e os cabelos negros, ele tentava esconder o rosto manchado das lágrimas.

"Puxa. Você a amava mesmo..." Cid tentou sorrir ao dizer, sentando-se ao seu lado, encostado-se na parede.

Vincent soltou um soluço e continuou a fitar o vazio, os olhos vermelhos tinham agora um novo brilho, úmido e encantador.

Cid teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas teve medo. Não sabia exatamente do que, mas tinha medo. Vincent naquele estado o punha doente, ele parecia uma construção de vidro frágil que desmoronaria a qualquer momento. O loiro com toda delicadeza que pôde reunir tocou de leve na face molhada e tentou secar as lágrimas. Os olhos tristes de Vincent o deixaram com o peito apertado, mas ele procurou se conter. Sentia-se pisando em ovos. Sabia que o orgulhoso Turk a qualquer momento levantaria dali e sairia correndo, mesmo assim ele continuou até o rosto do rapaz estar completamente seco.

Vincent não moveu um músculo. Continuou a fitar Cid enquanto ele mantinha a mão em seu rosto. Não esboçou qualquer reação à atitude do piloto. Foi então que Cid resolveu ser mais direto.

Deslizou as costas da mão sobre a face pálida, agora levemente rosada. Tocou nos cabelos macios como seda pura. Passou as pontas dos dedos trêmulos sobre os lábios rachados. Deslizando, tão devagar que mal sentia a pele de Vincent sobre sua mão, aquele toque tão íntimo estava o deixando com o corpo morno.

O ex-Turk seguia os dedos ágeis com os olhos. O coração de ambos ameaçava sair pela garganta a qualquer minuto, podia-se ouvir os batimentos um do outro. Tremiam levemente, não se poderia dizer se pelo vento gelado que soprava na proa ou se de nervosismo e ansiedade, os corpos chegando cada vez mais perto. Cid colocando sua outra mão atrás da cabeça de Vincent, acariciando o cabelo longo, Vincent impassível, apenas aguardando com visível desejo nos pequenos olhos cor-de-fogo. Seus próprios lábios entreabertos. Mantinha suas mãos no chão, de onde elas não se moveram quando a respiração do piloto chocou-se com a sua.

Os rostos estavam quase colados. Vincent fechou os olhos, e Cid o tocou de leve, encostando os lábios sobre os dele, sentindo o jovem abrir mais a boca, o loiro investiu com a língua úmida tocando de leve a de Vince, que se arrepiou por inteiro. Cid inclinou-se sobre Vincent, que levantou sua mão sã até a nuca do capitão e o puxou para mais perto de si. A mão do piloto desceu dos cabelos de Vincent e soltou a capa vermelha que ele usava, enquanto seus lábios ainda se moviam contra os dele. Deslizou os dedos até os botões da blusa negra e abriu um par deles. Enfiou a mão por dentro dela, sobre a pele quente, até encontrar um mamilo. Cid tocou de leve, o apertando em seguida. Vincent gemeu no meio do beijo, entre os lábios de Cid, ofegante.

Cid, no meio da torrente de pensamentos que lhe assaltavam, cada vez que sua língua se enrolava com a de Vince, sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, tudo que ele queria dizer ao ex-Turk há tanto tempo ele falava agora naquela vívida demonstração de carinho. Soltou dos lábios dele e encarou seu amado, que ainda ofegava em busca de ar, as faces em fogo. Cid soltou mais um botão da blusa de Vincent e desceu com os lábios para beijar seu pescoço. O rapaz estremeceu mediante seu toque, se rendendo quase que completamente.

Mas um pensamento distante dizia para que Vincent saísse dali o mais rápido possível.

"Vincent..." ele ouviu Cid murmurar entre os beijos. "Eu o amo."

Ele lembrou-se de si. Na frente da velha mansão.

Um jovem tímido que revelava seus sentimentos à pessoa amada pela primeira vez. As mesmas palavras, o amor, a paixão. E suas sombras cruéis, o ódio, a inveja... _Lucrecia... minha querida e amada Lucrecia._ Nas mãos de Hojo, sobre o corpo de Hojo. Beijando Hojo de forma quente e apaixonada, como ele próprio sentia agora. Um calor que enganava, por trás de tudo havia uma mão fria e pegajosa como a morte. Ele amava sua Lucrecia, e ela ficara com Hojo. E quando Vincent entrou no laboratório quase cego de tristeza, ele sentiu uma dor forte, a visão rareou e logo já estava no chão frio. Morto.

Depois que acordou ainda sentia-se gelado. O descanso não durou, Hojo veio. Deslizou a mão sobre a face de Vincent, sobre os lábios de Vincent. Ele sentiu o corpo pesado em cima do seu. Ele gritava e chorava de dor e humilhação. Ninguém o ouvira. Ele chamava, clamava por ajuda e ninguém o ouvia. No fundo um calor crescia a cada avanço de Hojo. Sua humilhação também crescia a cada segundo. Ele não queria, ele não queria. _Pare... pare... me deixa... não._ Era sua voz que sussurrava pedindo ajuda. _Não... Eu não quero... eu não quero... não... _

"NÃO!" Vincent gritou, dando um sonoro tapa da cara de Cid.

O piloto ficou boquiaberto com a reação do ex-Turk. Ele ofegava ainda, o dorso nu e já marcado pelo avanço de Cid em sua pele. Os olhos vermelhos arregalados, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração forte. Os cabelos bagunçados, soltando-se das fitas junto à cabeça.

"Vince..."

"Não!" ele gritou mais alto, a voz chorosa. Fechou desastrosamente o par de botões e a gola da blusa sem desgrudar os olhos do piloto.

"Vince, o que há com você?" Cid tentou chegar mais perto, quase encostando novamente no rosto de Vincent.

"Não me toque. Por favor, não me toque. Não me toque..." ele sussurrava, a voz baixinha, como uma reza contínua. As lágrimas já descendo novamente. "Não me toque... não me toque..."

Cid encostou de leve com a mão na face úmida. Vincent sentiu o pavor infiltrar no cérebro de forma dolorosa. Reagiu quase que instantaneamente. Um seco "Não!" foi ouvido antes de sua garra cortar a mão de Cid, que colocou-a na frente do rosto pelo reflexo. Do contrário a face do piloto estaria agora como sua mão, em carne viva. Um estalo, e ele voltou a si, o coração disparado, querendo sair pela garganta.

Vincent encarou de olhos ainda mais arregalados o sangue na mão de Cid, que escorria copiosamente e manchava a manga da jaqueta azul. O piloto fez uma careta de dor.

O mundo desabou quando Vincent se deu conta do que havia feito.

_"Que espécie de monstro eu sou?"_ ele se perguntou quando levantou-se cambaleando e viu Cid no chão, sangrando e o encarando com um enorme pesar na face.

"Vince... o que foi que fizeram com você?" o loiro perguntou ainda chocado.

O ex-Turk correu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Com medo. Com raiva. Arrependido.

***

Os dias do planeta pareciam contados, mas havia duas pessoas, dentro da própria Highwind, que tinham problemas maiores e mais urgentes. Pelo menos assim eles pensavam...

"Perdido?"

Vincent tomou um susto ao ser abordado daquela forma. Virou-se devagar procurando mostrar calma, mas teve ímpetos de atirar na cabeça de Cid com sua arma. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, o que sentiu foi totalmente diferente. Uma angústia que subia pela garganta e deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Ele não esquecera da noite anterior. Nem um único minuto do dia ele parara de pensar nos lábios e nas mãos de Cid subindo e descendo sobre seu corpo. Porém ele não podia. Por mais que desejasse, sabia que era impossível. Ele jamais poderia conviver com outra pessoa, sua alma estava quebrada, e ninguém poderia consertar os estragos de 30 anos atrás. E ele não queria machucar Cid outra vez...

"O que você quer?" foi a resposta fria do ex-Turk.

"Ei! Pode baixar a guarda... só estranhei você estar andando a essa hora pela aeronave. Achei que estivesse tentando achar seu quarto..." ele deu alguns passos adiante e acrescentou "...ou alguém." Disse insinuante. O piloto não era do tipo que desistiria facilmente.

O cabeludo não disse nada. Apenas tirou alguns fios que caíram junto à face, deixando os olhos vermelhos a mostra, que brilhavam como rubis naquela penumbra. O loiro sentiu a força faltar de repente aos joelhos. Segurou-se na parede discretamente, aquela não era hora de bancar o sensível.

"Você também. Está perambulando pela aeronave a essa hora, pra quê?"

Cid devolveu-lhe um sorriso repleto de malícia. Pegou um cigarro e acendeu, levando-o aos lábios.

"Sou o capitão dessa fudida aeronave e tenho o direito de saber o que acontece aqui dentro."

Vincent soltou um suspiro.

Cid, encarando a expressão mais relaxada do rapaz como um incentivo, se aproximou dele colocando sua mão que não estava machucada sobre o ombro coberto pela capa vermelha. Vincent o fulminou com o olhar. Com a garra de metal livrou-se da mão do capitão, enquanto o nervosismo crescia e crescia dentro de si.

"Qual o problema, Vince?"

"Não me toque." Ele falou e saiu dali, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

***

Vincent correu o mais que pôde dali. Trancou-se no seu quarto e sentou no chão segurando as lágrimas com toda sua força. Abraçou as próprias pernas e encostou o rosto nos joelhos.

"Cid..." ele chamou baixinho.

"O que foi que eu fiz... eu não podia... desculpe, Cid, mas eu não podia."

O ex-Turk se amaldiçoava a cada segundo. Ele não queria acreditar que estava sentindo aquilo outra vez. Tão forte senão mais do que sentia pela Lucrecia. Achou-se um canalha. Ele amava Lucrecia, amava mais que a própria vida. Não podia estar amando outra pessoa, ele não podia trair o seu coração, ele era só de Lucrecia. Só dela.

E quanto a Cid? O que era aquilo? As mãos dele, os lábios... Vincent tremeu levemente ao lembrar-se da noite passada. Ele estava tão quente... se não fosse por culpa de Hojo ele poderia ter... poderia ter... NÃO!!! Ele amava Lucrecia.

Ele amava... somente Lucrecia.

***

"Fudido Turk idiota!" Cid gritou jogando as luvas contra a parede do seu dormitório.

"Por que está fugindo de mim, seu imbecil! Por quê?!" ele gritou para as paredes e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o machucado na mão que Vincent cortara na noite anterior. Já estava quase cicatrizado, não tinha sido tão fundo a ponto de comprometer alguma artéria, mas foi o suficiente para estragar sua jaqueta preferida, que ficou empapada de sangue.

Estava tão perto, e ele podia ver o quanto Vincent já estava entregue. O ex-Turk também já havia percebido que aquela amizade entre eles estava adquirindo novos rumos. O piloto jurava de pés juntos que Vincent acabaria por sentir a mesma coisa, nem que isso demorasse séculos. Depois que soubera o motivo da revolta de Vincent foi que passou a admirá-lo ainda mais. Como ele havia sofrido. Cid queria abraçá-lo com força para que qualquer vestígio de tristeza fosse embora.

Quando o viu chorando encolhido no canto da Highwind, seu coração ficou pequeno. Era a visão mais triste e ao mesmo tempo mais bela que já tinha tido. Aproximou-se o mais que pôde sem atrair a atenção dele. Quando viu que Vincent não fugia do seu toque, animou-se e avançou mais, até sentir o sabor daqueles lábios macios, sentiu como o ex-Turk havia se arrepiado. Ele estava gostando, Cid sentia isso. Ele poderia ter Vincent finalmente, como já vinha sonhado há tanto tempo. Passou a avançar ainda mais. Sentia-se tão bem e feliz até a hora em que, do nada, seu Vincent exasperado ficou nervoso e se afastou, o machucando sem querer. Ele havia ficado transtornado e fugira dali.

Cid quase o seguiu. Depois se arrependeu de não tê-lo feito, talvez tivesse conseguido arrancar à força dele o motivo de tanto medo...

Medo. Era aquilo que via nos olhos vermelhos. Um medo enorme, mas Cid não sabia do que. _Seria dele?_ Bobagem, por que ele teria medo de Cid? Não fazia sentido. Se ele não quisesse o amor de Cid, era só dizer. Não precisava ter feito aquela cena na proa. "Droga!" Cid disse mais uma vez.

Concluiu que estava sendo muito impaciente com Vincent, talvez devesse deixar as coisas como estavam. Se Vincent o amasse, e disso Cid tinha certeza, afinal ninguém retribui um beijo daquele jeito só por amizade, ele acabaria por demonstrar com ações e palavras que queria o piloto junto de si.]

***

Na manhã seguinte eles chegaram ao norte do planeta. E numa caverna encontraram o que tanto procuravam, a _Key to Ancients_. Logo ela já estava em poder de Bugenhagen, que colocou a máquina dos Ancients para funcionar. Descobriu-se então o que Aerith havia feito antes de morrer. Ela enfrentara Sephiroth sozinha, em prol da humanidade, como qualquer Cetra teria se sacrificado. Havia uma esperança. Holy, o poder invocado pela White Materia. O poder que se igualava ao meteoro e poderia salvar o planeta.

Aquele ainda seria um dia cheio. Rumaram depois da descoberta para Midgar. O Sister Ray havia sido transferido para lá, a idéia de Rufus era usar o canhão para destruir a barreira e matar Sephiroth, mas ele nunca saberá se isso iria dar certo. Diamond Weapon atacou Midgar, e Rufus usou o canhão para matá-lo. O Weapon antes de ser acertado também deu seu golpe de misericórdia, atingindo a torre da ShinRa, com uma seqüência de disparos, um deles acertou o andar onde se encontrava o presidente. Rufus não teria sobrevivido àquele ataque.

Também descobriram que Reeves era o homem por trás de Cait Sith, e que Hojo acabara de tomar o Sister Ray a fim de mandar mais energia para Sephiroth na cratera. Algo precisava ser feito antes que fosse tarde demais... usando um pára-quedas, o grupo desceu na cidade de Midgar.

***

A cada segundo que se passava, Hojo estava cada vez mais próximo de seu objetivo. Cloud e seus amigos corriam o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentavam. Depois de encontrarem os Turks, Skarlet e também Heidegger no caminho, eles chegaram próximo do Reator Mako 1, que havia sido explodido por Cloud e Barret muito tempo atrás.

Estava chovendo forte, os trovões rasgavam o céu escuro de Midgar quando finalmente encontraram o cientista, enlouquecido. Prestes a usar o Sister Ray para mandar mais energia à sua criação máxima, o seu filho: Sephiroth. Vincent, ainda perturbado pelos acontecimentos prévios, mal conseguia se conter em atirar no cientista. Aquela não seria uma luta fácil. Ainda mais tendo que encará-lo, o culpado de todo o seu sofrimento.

Hojo havia injetado células de Jenova em si, o que o tornava um adversário de muito poder.

"Eu estive errado... aquele que deveria ter dormido era... VOCÊ, HOJO!" ele clamou apontado sua arma para o cientista. Nada o pararia agora.

Os demais não sabiam ao certo o que fazer. Todos tinham contas direta ou indiretamente a acertar com o cientista, mas ninguém havia sofrido tanto quanto Vincent em suas mãos. Seria uma longa batalha, e o ex-Turk precisaria, querendo ou não, de ajuda.

"Hey Vincent, vai com calma que esse cara é perigoso..." falou Cloud sem tirar os olhos do cientista enquanto empunhava sua enorme espada.

Vincent não respondeu ao amigo, apenas adiantou-se alguns passos e deu o primeiro disparo. O primeiro de muitos outros que se seguiram até que o corpo de Hojo estivesse no chão, sangrando, sem vida. Mas em vez de deixar o corpo ali e virarem as costas, todos ficaram assistindo o ex-Turk, que continuava atirando sem parar em Hojo.

Estava ensandecido.

Como se matar o cientista não tivesse sido o suficiente, ele queria que Hojo sofresse tudo que ele sofreu. Enquanto houvesse balas naquela arma, elas iriam ser cravadas no cadáver frio do homem.

"Esta é por Lucrecia, que você usou e fez sofrer..."

Outro disparo.

"Esta é por Sephiroth, que você não deixou nascer uma criança normal..."

A bala atingiu a cabeça do cientista e perfurou um dos olhos.

"Esta é por todos que você prejudicou com sua ganância pela ciência..."

O novo disparo pegou numa das pernas, cheia de furos.

Cloud e os outros assistiam pasmados. Seria melhor tirarem Vincent dali antes que ele enlouquecesse. Ouviram mais uma vez o ex-Turk atirando em Hojo. Cloud então sugeriu.

"Vamos levar o Vincent daqui..." ele disse caminhado na direção do cabeludo.

"Não." Cid colocou a mão na frente de Cloud. "Vão na frente, eu tiro ele daqui..."

"Mas Cid..." os outros reclamaram.

"Não se preocupem, comigo ele não vai discutir. Vão indo para a Highwind, nós já alcançamos vocês."

"O.K... Cuide-se então, Cid." Cloud murmurou fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para que os demais lhe seguissem.

Cid esperou no mesmo lugar até que os outros estivessem longe de seu campo de visão. Caminhou até o ex-Turk e continuou assistindo a ele encher a carcaça do cientista de balas, onde pode escutar a última frase de Vincent.

"E esta é por mim... que você brincou até depois de morto, e que não me deixa amar alguém de novo..."

Está bala atingiu o coração vazado do cientista. Vincent não via mais nada, só ele e o cadáver. Iria continuar atirando e atirando, para ter certeza de que nunca mais ele iria levantar dali e assombrar sua vida. Vincent caiu de joelhos, a visão turva. _"...acabou"_, ele pensou aliviado. Foi quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro.

"Vince..."

"Cid..."

"Deixe-o... ele já está morto..." sussurrou o piloto enquanto passava um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Vince, se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

"Eu... eu... Cid..."

"Shh... calma, calma... eu entendo... Vem aqui... isso..." ele abraçou Vincent, que deixou a arma cair no chão com estrépito, aos pés de ambos.

Logo ouviu os soluços, e sentiu seu ombro ser molhado pelas lágrimas de Vincent. Não disse nada, apenas o apertou mais forte em seus braços.

"Cid... não me deixe... me abraça..." ele murmurava entre os soluços.

O capitão continuou em silêncio. Abraçando Vincent, deslizando as mãos pelas costas e sobre os longos cabelos. Demorou cerca de dez minutos até que os soluços começassem a rarear, e finalmente Vincent se acalmar.

"Hey..." Cid disse soltando o rapaz e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. "Já acabou. Não precisa mais se lamentar. Sua vingança já está feita. Esse maldito cientista já está bem morto... agora você é livre..." Cid começou a cariciar o rosto delicado de Vincent, secando suas lágrimas. "Agora você é livre... Vince, eu... o amo..." ele sussurrou fechando os olhos e encostando de leve os lábios sobre os de Vincent.

_"Amor?"_

Vincent sentiu novamente o pavor. Levantou-se antes que Cid o beijasse mais profundamente.

"O que diabos há com você?!" ele começara a se zangar.

"Cid... eu sinto muito..."

"Foi a mesma coisa que você ouviu dela, não foi?!"

Vincent o encarou, os olhos de rubi arregalados.

"Acha que ainda é apaixonado por aquela cientista de merda?!"

O ex-Turk fitou Cid, agora com os olhos estreitos e cheios de raiva.

"Não ouse falar de Lucrecia assim..." ele ameaçou, abaixando e pegando a arma que deixara cair.

"Quem vai me impedir? Você?! Você, a droga de um Turk idiota que não pode esquecer as coisas que te aconteceram e vive na sombra da porcaria do passado todos os seus fudidos dias?! Você é a pessoa mais infeliz que eu conheço, Vincent Valentine! Você não deve gostar mesmo de viver... Cloud deveria ter te deixado naquela merda de caixão... você deveria estar trancado lá até hoje!" Cid gritava com toda força que tinha. Vincent apenas assistia. "Assim eu não teria que sofrer vendo esse idiota que eu amo definhar dia após dia por causa da merda de um passado. Um covarde imbecil que não tem coragem de esquecer e começar de novo..."

Vincent assistia ao discurso de Cid sem mostrar reação. Apenas o encarava, o olhar perdido.

"... que não tem nem coragem de retribuir o meu amor!" ele acrescentou, tomou um pouco de ar e olhou para Vincent. "Inferno... Não vai dizer nada?"

Vincent não respondeu. Cid estava certo. Ele era um covarde. Um grande covarde idiota. Não tinha mais coragem de encará-lo.

"Merda! Aonde você pensa que vai?" chamou pelo ex-Turk, que andava para fora dali.

Cid o seguiu. Vincent caminhava em direção da Highwind.

***

Com a morte de Hojo, a ShinRa também encontrara seu fim. Parecia que Cloud e os outros se aproximavam cada vez mais do desfecho. Sephiroth estava muito próximo, o ex-SOLDIER podia sentir... Mas antes de continuar, eles precisavam ter certeza, ter certeza de pelo que tanto lutavam, e por esse motivo todos se reuniam agora, na imponente Highwind.

"(...) o que eu quis dizer é... pelo que lutamos? Quero que todos entendam isso. Salvar o planeta... pelo futuro do planeta...... claro tudo isso é muito legal. Mas é realmente assim? Para mim é uma rixa pessoal. Eu quero vencer Sephiroth e resolver o meu passado. Salvar o planeta é apenas uma conseqüência disso. Eu estive pensando... todos nós lutamos por nós mesmos, ou por alguém... por algo... o que quer que seja, é importante para nós. É por isso que continuamos lutando pelo futuro do planeta." Comentou Barret visivelmente cabisbaixo. Em outras palavras, ele dizia que lutava por uma pessoa. Sua 'filha' Marlene.

Cloud olhou ao redor, todos tinham uma expressão de dúvida estampada na face. Talvez ele devesse...

"Todos vocês." Disse o ex-SOLDIER um pouco alto. "Saiam e encontrem seus motivos por si mesmos. Quero que tenham certeza, só depois retornem."

Uma risadinha, bem baixa. O capitão da aeronave tragou mais uma vez o cigarro que tinha nos lábios e soltou um pouco de fumaça no ar.

"É capaz de ninguém voltar... sabe, 'chefe', a merda do meteoro vai terminar por destruir a todos nós de qualquer forma, seria melhor deixar pra lá qualquer tentativa inútil." Disse Cid fitando um de seus companheiros de equipe, como se aquelas palavras fossem dirigidas a ele.

O loiro de cabelos espetados concordou com a cabeça, acrescentando logo em seguida:

"Sei por que luto. Estou lutando para salvar o planeta, e é isso. Mas por trás de tudo, há algo pessoal também... uma memória muito pessoal que tenho. E quanto a vocês? Quero que encontrem isso dentro de si mesmos. Se não encontrarem, então está tudo bem... não se pode lutar sem motivação, certo? Então eu não usarei isso contra vocês se não voltarem..." Cloud terminou de falar, descruzando os braços.

Tifa sorriu para o ex-SOLDIER. Os olhos de Vincent brilharam, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, assim como o restante do grupo.

"Você vai ficar, Cloud?" perguntou Red.

"Não tenho dúvida alguma. Irei enfrentar Sephiroth."

Com essas palavras, a reunião deu-se por encerrada, todos partiram, com exceção de Tifa, que permaneceu com Cloud na aeronave.

***

Vincent abriu os olhos pesados. Havia adormecido. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo. Estava sobre seu caixão, o braço ainda apoiava seu rosto, deixando marcas na pele branca. Com as mãos tirou os cabelos que caíam sobre sua face. Deu um longo bocejo e levantou-se. Ajeitou a roupa e tirou a capa vermelha, seguida das faixas da testa soltando os cabelos.

Foi quando um ruído vindo do andar de cima chamou sua atenção. Seu coração disparou. Eram sons de passos, e pelo jeito que caminhava, parecia que queriam acordar todo o planeta.

Só conhecia uma pessoa no mundo que andava daquela forma. _"Oh, não."_ Ele pensou. Cid não podia ter vindo atrás dele. Não depois do que tinha dito em Midgar.

Vincent balançou a cabeça. Ele deveria sair dali? Talvez se não fizesse barulho, o loiro desistiria de procurá-lo e iria embora. Era isso. Não iria, ficaria ali parado. Não podia se expor àquilo novamente. Não queria ouvir Cid gritando com ele outra vez.

Mas quando ouviu Cid passar do lado de seu recinto, indo na direção da biblioteca, Vincent, contrariando seus instintos, acabou por sair e caminhar até lá.

***

Cid já tinha revirado o andar inteiro atrás daquele Turk filho duma puta... _"Onde aquele desgraçado se enfiou?"_ o piloto pensava, descendo as escadas e chegando ao porão do casarão. Aquele lugar era horrível. Parecia assombrado. Passando por um corredor escuro, entrou no que julgava ser uma biblioteca. Havia enormes prateleiras repletas de livros que iam do chão ao teto. Uma mesa ao canto, nenhuma janela. Tudo coberto de pó, o lugar era úmido e frio. "Depois é a merda da minha aeronave que não vê um pano há séculos, hein!"

"O que faz aqui?"

Cid virou-se na direção da porta. Encostado ali estava Vincent, sem a capa vermelha, de preto da cabeça aos pés. Os cabelos soltos, sem as faixas. A pele pálida como a morte. Ficou sem fôlego, tossiu para disfarçar.

"Vince?"

"Vou repetir a pergunta: O que faz aqui?"

"Eu... eu ... Vincent... _inferno_... eu não queria ter dito aquilo!"

Vincent não se moveu, mas sabia que estava brincando com fogo.

"Vincent...?"

"Foi só para isso que você veio? Se era, já pode ir..." ele falou com frieza.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu vim fazer aqui..." ele disse se aproximando.

Vincent laçou-lhe um olhar de desentendido.

"Você não pretende voltar e acabar com Sephiroth?" ele perguntou, já cara a cara com o jovem cabeludo.

"Hunf." Vincent suspirou. "Não tenho motivo para viver... quem sabe com a queda do meteoro, eu possa ser livre..."

"Não tem motivo é?" perguntou chegando mais perto de Vincent. Não entendia por que ele já não tinha corrido dali. Com certeza o ex-Turk sabia exatamente quais eram suas intenções.

"Não." Respondeu simplesmente.

Cid agarrou-o pelos ombros e o beijou. Vincent sentiu um choque percorrer todo seu corpo, e os joelhos fraquejaram. Enquanto Cid deslizava com sua língua dentro da boca pequena de Vincent, o jovem levou sua mão sã até os cabelos do piloto e puxou a cabeça dele mais próxima. A garra foi se fixar na cintura dele. Cid apertava os ombros do moreno para que ele não se soltasse e saísse dali correndo. Quando os lábios se separaram Cid o encarou, ofegante.

"Isso lhe parece um bom motivo?" ele perguntou, levando uma das mãos até o rosto pálido e deslizando os dedos sobre a pele alva.

Vincent não sabia o que responder. O que era certo afinal? Se render ao frio na barriga que estava desde a hora que pôs os olhos no piloto? Ou correr dali o mais rápido possível, para que não se arrependesse no meio do caminho e voltasse atrás? Estava tão confuso...

"Cid... eu não sei..."

"Shhh... Vince, acalme-se... relaxe..." ele murmurava enquanto abria vagarosamente os botões da blusa escura, beijando o pescoço, roçando os dedos de leve sobre os mamilos rosados.

"Ahhh... Cid... não. Eu não posso..." ele choramingou, tentando afastar o piloto de si com toda força que tinha, que não era muita.

"Quieto." Disse o loiro rispidamente, apertou o queixo de Vincent com uma das mãos e beijou-lhe novamente. Empurrou-o com mais força contra a parede, fazendo com que escorregassem e terminassem ambos sentados no chão de madeira. Cid agarrou as ancas do moreno com as mãos enluvadas, e com força puxou abaixo suas calças, jogando-as de lado.

Vincent acompanhava as ações de Cid com os olhos de rubi semi-abertos, não conseguia parar, não queria, por mais que soubesse quantas cruéis lembranças aquilo lhe traria. Mas também não conseguia relaxar, nem acompanhar o piloto naquela brincadeira.

"Vince..." ele chamou docemente, deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto, passando sobre os lábios dele. "Tire-as."

"Hã?"

"Tire essas porcarias de luvas de mim... eu quero tocá-lo com as mãos nuas..." e chegando mais perto do ouvido dele, sussurrou em tom malicioso "...exatamente como você vai estar daqui a pouco."

Vincent corou com o comentário. Desviou os olhos para suas mãos no chão, que se apoiavam contra este. Levantou sua mão direita para puxar a luva de Cid...

"Nananinanão..." o piloto falou em tom de zombaria, balançando o dedo anular na frente do rosto de Vincent. "Eu não quero que você use as mãos, Vincent..."

O ex-Turk o encarou sem entender. Cid então passou os dedos de forma provocadora por cima dos lábios dele.

"Use seus lábios..."

"O quê?!"

"Por favor..."

"Você não pode estar falando sério..."

Cid grudou mais no corpo nele, se enfiando entre as pernas grossas e bem torneadas do moreno, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. Roçou com o rosto coberto da barba por fazer no peito liso e pálido, usando a língua para acariciar um mamilo desprotegido, Vincent torceu o corpo e mordeu os lábios, o que não impediu que um longo gemido escapasse deles.

"Eu nunca falei tão sério..." o piloto brincou e voltou a colocar sua mão próxima ao rosto dele. Vincent então mordeu devagar a ponta da luva e puxou dedo por dedo até que esta estava quase solta. Cid então terminou o serviço e usou a mesma mão para livrar-se da outra luva. Livre daquele impecilho, ele tirou o lenço branco e sua jaqueta azul, seguida da camisa, que ele jogou no chão ao lado deles. Abraçou e trouxe-o mais próximo de seu rosto o beijando apaixonadamente em seguida. Fez um carinho nas bochechas rosadas e olhou para seu companheiro que ainda ofegava. "Está gostando?"

Vincent abriu um pouco os olhos, e os estreitou novamente. Deu um suspiro e beijou Cid com força. O piloto não precisava de uma resposta melhor.

"Hum... espero que isso seja um sim..."

"Me perdoe..." o ex-Turk murmurou.

"Vince... você não precisa pedir perdão... eu que fui muito apressado com você... trinta anos fora de órbita... bom... não são fáceis de encarar!"

Vincent riu com gosto do comentário. Cid ao ver que ele tinha sorrido, e depois de reparar que ele ficava lindo sorrindo, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, chegando aos mamilos que ele chupou e lambeu até que ficassem bem vermelhos, acompanhado da respiração ofegante do ex-Turk, que gemia baixinho de forma apaixonada. Terminou finalmente de tirar toda roupa do moreno, e fitou-lhe por alguns segundos.

"O que há?" Vince perguntou.

"Me confesse uma coisa... aquela cientista era cega, não era?"

Vincent riu alto.

"Não tem graça... que inferno, Vincent! Como puderam dispensar alguém tão bonito como você?"

Vincent corou que nem um tomate.

"É verdade, homem!" disse Cid encostando seu corpo contra o do moreno. Deslizou seus braços pelas costas já suadas dele e o abraçou. Vincent levantou sua garra e apertou-a meio sem jeito na cintura do piloto. "Você é maravilhoso... a pessoa mais perfeita que já encontrei..."

"Perfeita?"

"Yeah..." ele confirmou, beijando Vincent novamente nos lábios. Enquanto suas mãos deixavam as costas e se dirigiam ao baixo ventre do rapaz e agarravam o membro, que já demonstrava estar bem desperto, apertando-o vigorosamente. Cid ouviu Vincent tremer sobre seus lábios. Soltando-se dele, ouviu um gemido sussurrado.

"C-Cid... ai..." aquilo era tão bom, ele pensava, enquanto Cid deslizava os dedos experientes por toda sua extensão. Vincent arregalava os olhos de rubi e jogava a cabeça para trás, os gemidos aumentando de volume. "Ahh! Cid, Cid..." ele apertou o ombro do piloto com a garra e mordeu sua mão sã para se impedir de gritar. Era diferente, era muito diferente de quando... Hojo... não, não queria se lembrar. Cid o amava, Cid o queria realmente.

"Oh, Vince..." murmurou o loiro, que já não estava conseguindo se agüentar. Iria possui-lo aqui e agora. "Vincent...". Cid, usando a outra mão, abriu a braguilha da própria calça, o membro já querendo rasgar o tecido de tão excitado que estava. Soltou o órgão de Vincent, deslizando a mão pela virilha, levou os dedos até a boca de Vincent e deu a ordem.

"Chupe-os."

Vincent abriu a boca, e Cid passou os dedos sobre a língua quente dele, tirando-os rapidamente dali e os colocando na entrada do ex-Turk. Acariciou bem devagar, abrindo caminho com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Vincent gemia e continuava agarrado em Cid, nervoso, ansioso.

"Você já esteve com um homem antes?" Cid perguntou. Precisava saber, do contrário Vincent sentiria muita dor.

O jovem o encarou de olhos tristes. Cid arrependeu-se na hora, não deveria ter feito aquele tipo de pergunta. Vincent então, com a garra, puxou seu rosto para mais perto e deu um leve toque de lábios nos dele. "É a primeira vez, que eu faço _amor_ com alguém." Ele respondeu.

Cid devolveu o beijo, aliviado, dessa vez com mais força. Forçando um pouco, penetrou Vincent com um dos dedos, mexendo-o em seu interior, o puxando e enfiando, devagar. Vincent ofegava, seu peito descendo e subindo. Cid enfiou mais um, depois o terceiro juntou-se a este...

"Oh... Cid..." Vincent implorou quando disse seu nome, jogou a cabeça para o lado, contra a parede, os cabelos espalhados sobre os ombros.

Cid achou que já tinha brincado com ele demais. Tirou os dedos de dentro de Vincent e passou seus braços por debaixo das pernas dele, tendo melhor acesso a entrada apertada de seu amante. Com força, empurrou-se contra Vincent, penetrando-o aos poucos. O ex-Turk prendeu a respiração e cerrou os dentes, fechando os olhos.

"Ah..." Vince choramingou o mais baixo que conseguiu.

Cid continuou devagar, até estar completamente dentro dele. Sentir Vincent por inteiro era indiscritível. Era tão apertado. Olhou para o amante, que ainda de olhos cerrados, tentava conter os gemidos.

"Hey... tudo bem?" Cid perguntou, acariciando-o de leve na face para que ele relaxasse.

Vincent abriu os olhos repletos de prazer. Entreabriu os lábios e suspirou.

"Eu estou bem..."

Cid então começou a se mover dentro dele, bem devagar, depois aumentando o ritmo, usando a outra mão para acariciar os mamilos e o membro ainda ereto de Vincent. Logo a dor que ele sentia já não incomodava muito... Ter Cid dentro de si era como estar finalmente completo. Era impossível descrever.

"Cid, por favor-" o ex-Turk começava a se soltar e implorar para que fosse aliviado.

"_Porra_... Vincent. Você é tão... ah... tão bom... não sei como me... me controlava antes quando você estava junto de mim-"

"Ci.. Cid..."

Cid aumentou o ritmo, apertando os mamilos do moreno e entrando e saindo de dentro dele mais rápido. Não ia agüentar muito. Vincent era maravilhoso. Ele já estava ficando velho para essas coisas.

"Oh deus..." Vincent gemeu antes de gozar. Soltou um gritinho contido e apertou com mais força suas pernas ao redor dos braços de Cid. Queria que ele entrasse mais e mais. Continuava quente e ofegante, até sentir uma umidade entre as pernas, depois o corpo do piloto despencou sobre o seu. Vincent o abraçou e enfiou seu rosto quente no ombro dele.

"Vince..." ele ofegou.

"Não precisa dizer nada... só me abraça."

Cid reforçou o abraço e levantando a cabeça, fitou o rosto corado de Vincent, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Em seguida se aconchegando no peito deste. Onde adormeceu abraçado àquele que amava.

Agora Vincent iria ajudar Cloud e os outros na terrível batalha contra Sephiroth.

Ele não queria morrer, agora tinha mais que um motivo para continuar ali. Estava livre do seu pesadelo.

Para sempre.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **SquareSoft**, mas esta fic me pertence. Tradução: se eu encontrá-la postada em algum lugar SEM minha autorização, juro que vou infernizar tanto a vida do responsável que ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido... All Right?

Essa Fanfic é um presente de aniversário para minha amada amiguinha Lily, que completou a idade da burrice (21 aninhos, igual ao Cloud!) em 2002. O que mais posso te dizer além de... OBRIGADA! Te adoro, fofa!^.~

E um agradecimento especial à **Amanda SaturnVenus** por ter betado esta fic, corrigindo meus (vários) errinhos gramaticais... não sei o que faria sem você! ^_^


End file.
